googologywikiaorg-20200223-history
User talk:Edwin Shade
Temporary Testing Region About the googology IRC channel Hello Edwin. I saw that you joined the googology IRC channel and found nobody active there. Indeed, most members left and are now active only on SBA's discord server, so you should rather reconnect on your discord account (which I believe has already been added to SBA's server) Fluoroantimonic Acid (talk) 13:41, January 3, 2018 (UTC) :Thank you, I knew there was a googology channel on Discord, but I was unaware it had been moved to the channel of Never Ending Ordinal Studies, now I know. Edwin Shade (talk) 15:30, January 3, 2018 (UTC) Pronunciation You added links to voice clips pronouncing the number in some articles about numbers. Why is this necessary? -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 04:43, September 3, 2017 (UTC) For some time I had it in my mind to provide pronunciations for some of the more difiicult numbers on this Wikia, (just look at "Sbiis Saibian's 'Gugoldagong–grinningoldagong series'" 'for an example of some difficult names). There was a problem though, because when I tried to add a template like one would on Wikipedia that contains an audio clip I couldn't. Perhaps I am doing it wrong or do not know enough about audio clips, but in the meantime I had to resort to links. I feel the links are needed because I have no idea how to pronounce some of the numbers on this site, and so I decided to pronounce the more difficult words in the way I felt they should be pronounced, that way others who feel like myself wouldn't have to worry about how to pronounce a name like gaspgolda-dusuheptexigong. For the time being I'll stop these pronunciations until you respond to this comment, but it really would help others I think. Edwin Shade (talk) 20:49, September 5, 2017 (UTC) Oh, and also there is a video that was uploaded to the Wikia by myself about GTA which is unrelated to large numbers. I uploaded that on accident because when I was looking for a a video that could serve as a useful tutorial for Veblen functions I thought that if I selected an unrelated video and changed the name I could upload a video on YouTube, but it didn't work out like that. Edwin Shade (talk) 21:29, September 5, 2017 (UTC) Your recent comment Hi. I have just removed your comment on the My number is larger than yours blog post. As a community we have decided to ban such counting games, so that we now remove all new counting blogs and new comments on existing blogs, so please refrain from contributing under such posts in the future. Take care. LittlePeng9 (talk) 08:53, September 25, 2017 (UTC) Numbers with radical 10 Don't add "powers of 10" numbers to category "Numbers with radical 10" and also "Numbers with Radical 10". Read the category page carefully before you add an article to a category. {hyp/^,cos} (talk) 09:49, October 20, 2017 (UTC) Don't add number to category "Numbers with Radical 10" if it's a power of 10. There are too many numbers that's power of 10 on this wiki. {hyp/^,cos} (talk) 14:52, October 20, 2017 (UTC) Whoops, I started adding many "Numbers with radical 10" categories this morning, sorry for that. You see, I don't check my new messages so I didn't know you had told me not to do this. You may revert whatever edits of mine you want to. Edwin Shade (talk) 14:59, October 20, 2017 (UTC) What's up with all the uploads? Only today you have uploaded over 100 pictures of photos showing numbers above 1000 in various places. What is the purpose of all of these images? LittlePeng9 (talk) 17:12, October 24, 2017 (UTC) For a blog post I'm planning, about a number I created called "The Googol number", (or alternatively, "Missing No."). It is the smallest number such that when typed into the search bar of Googol images returns ''no search ''results with that number in the picture. As you've noticed, I've been uploading these pictures to the Wiki a bit each day because if I made the blog post now and uploaded all the pictures I could, it would look like I'm spamming. If you want, I could upload less pictures a day. Edwin Shade (talk) 22:33, October 24, 2017 (UTC) :I really don't see why it is necessary for one to upload all the pictures to the wiki for this purpose. But if you really think you have to do that, I would appreciate if you have limited the number of daily uploads. LittlePeng9 (talk) 15:05, October 25, 2017 (UTC) Your testing is getting out of hand. It appears that in your blog post User blog:Edwin Shade/Just Practice, That's All, you add a bunch of periods and removes them one by one. This causes a lot of edits to be shown on the wiki activity and recent changes and clogs those pages. Please stop that. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 15:20, December 1, 2017 (UTC) About The Videos I Uploaded To anyone whom might be wondering why I recently uploaded so many videos, it was to crowd out some inappropiate ones left by Superman37891, and to ensure that a user visiting this site for the first time would not think such videos regularly are posted here. Edwin Shade (talk) 05:55, December 15, 2017 (UTC) :That's a less-than-ideal solution. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 09:03, December 15, 2017 (UTC) Offtopic - Your profile picture Why are there photos of people like Ikosarakt1, me, Lil Peng and Cloudy ? Just asking. Unknown95387 (talk) 17:58, December 19, 2017 (UTC) :I'm just having fun, they're parody images which resemble the real profile pictures very closely, yet are different. For LittlePeng9's photo I just searched up "badly drawn penguin", for Ikosarakt's I choose a geometric object, for Cloudy176 I found a web comic with the same characters as the ones in his profile picture, (Mimi and Eunice), and for yours I just searched up Mr.Orange. I find it funny, but I'll probably change it very soon with something original. Edwin Shade (talk) 19:26, December 19, 2017 (UTC) :::I thought that the parody photo of LittlePeng was drawn by you. Unknown95387 (talk) 21:29, December 19, 2017 (UTC) Removal of references to Nazism In the article 86, you have removed the references to Nazism. What about the article 130? Here, the first paragraph in the section “In Germany” has to be removed. -- 09:20, December 25, 2017 (UTC) :Thank you for informing me. As it was only 13 words, I just deleted that also. I'll do the same for 88. Edwin Shade (talk) 14:46, December 25, 2017 (UTC) ::I had to re-insert the removed paragraph to the article 88, but without references to Nazism. -- 14:58, December 25, 2017 (UTC) The second half of the last sentence in the article 18 has also to be removed. -- 15:44, December 25, 2017 (UTC) :Done. -- 15:48, December 25, 2017 (UTC) Other references to section numbering in German law What about the articles 89 (last section), 148 (third paragraph) and 169 (second section; the first is untitled)? -- 15:07, December 25, 2017 (UTC) If the page simply contains a reference to German law, keep it, but ''anything ''referencing Nazism should go. Edwin Shade (talk) 22:05, December 27, 2017 (UTC) Not you too? I just hate it when people artificially inflate their wikia scores to get badges. Hyp Cos once paralyzed the entire wiki for a few weeks with his edits just so he could be ranked 1st, and now you... why isn't there a rule against such behavior? Sheesh... comment, (he forgot to sign it) :There most likely is not a strict rule against this behavior because if Hyp cos is the only individual besides myself to have done this, then it is not something people frequently do. I apologize if my edits have caused any pages to lag for you, but on my end, things are working fine, and I don't feel the Wiki has been paralyzed as a result of my actions. With that said, I didn't know until you told me what Hyp cos did, but ''that sure explains why he seemed so far above everyone else in achievement points. Upon looking at his talk page, I see now where you got upset with him, and I can see why; but I'd never spam the recent changes page for weeks on end, this was only for about thirty minutes, (I timed myself for efficiency). Again, I wasn't trying to do any harm, if anything, this shows me how trivial the leader-board is. If you feel there should be a rule against this behavior, then propose it, or to eliminate any problems in the future you could suggest doing away with badges all together. Edwin Shade (talk) 06:07, January 2, 2018 (UTC) :As far as I know, edits done on your user pages or blogs don't count toward badge points. It does, however, clutter recent changes. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 10:13, January 2, 2018 (UTC) :I think there should be rule against this kind of behavior. Rpakr (talk) 10:55, January 4, 2018 (UTC) :::Especially when people are now starting to do it on purpose. What is it with some people (not ''Edwin) who actually enjoy annoying others and disrupting the wiki? :::What we really need here is a rule that basically says "don't be a dick" (shamelessly stolen from the explainxkcd wiki terms-of-service). It would solve 90% of the problems we have here, right there. PsiCubed2 (talk) 11:43, January 4, 2018 (UTC) ::: Template proposal:Numberlink I created this page with the code replace|source= }|,|}}| } , but this will lead to a script error. How to fix it? -- 18:58, January 12, 2018 (UTC) We have to import . -- 19:06, January 12, 2018 (UTC) :I'm sorry, but I do not know how to import any packages, for I am quite ignorant of things of this sort. I hope you are able to get everything working though. :) Edwin Shade (talk) 19:08, January 12, 2018 (UTC) Can you copy to Module:String? -- 19:35, January 12, 2018 (UTC) : I'll see what I can do. Edwin Shade (talk) 19:48, January 12, 2018 (UTC) Article Creation : on the edit summary for a recently uploaded article you write "'i'm actually just making the pages so people can add to them later. This ought to be done for ������ pages for numbers underneath 1,000." : May i ask, how did you arrive to this conclusion?, i for one strongly object to articles made as w.i.p. placeholders for original work. sure, we have http://googology.wikia.com/wiki/Googology_Wiki:Policy#Ignore_all_rules but you'd have to convince some people that the articles actually foment improvement on Gwiki. : If there was a poll on that, i may have missed it. in fact, based on some previous polls by PsiCubed, i was under the impression that the overall sentiment was to have less articles dedicated to single numbers, not more. If you want to have a talk about this, i'm game : i'm not trying to be pedantic or pessimistic either, but think of the sliding scale argument. even if i were to believe you have the intention of creating fascinating well referenced articles for 1-1000, who is to stop a commenter from asking , what about 1001 to 9999? : And preemptively in the case you ask me "well what do you propose" . my idea is that if(big if) we agree on articles about a bulk quantity of numbers, we can lump several in tables into a single article, thus saving alot of work, space, bandwidth, average article quality etc... Chronolegends (talk) 03:15, January 16, 2018 (UTC) ::I thought that by making a large quantity of articles it could jump-start people's participation in making well written articles, but if you feel different I am willing to respect that and refrain from making any more placeholder articles. With that said, your idea is very appealing, and I have a proposed modification to it. Instead of making a few specific pages for numbers such as the Lottery-related numbers page, how about leaving the number pages for numbers 1 to 100 the same but creating one large page for all the numbers 101 to 999 ? It will consist of a list with each number to the left of a few facts about that number, and will eliminate entirely the need for stubbed number pages. Edwin Shade (talk) 03:39, January 16, 2018 (UTC) Confusable proposed SI prefixes Since Pica- and Pici- are firstly unsourced, secondly possibly too large/small for any practical use, and thirdly easily confused with a Czech vulgarity, I request the deletion. -- 17:18, January 17, 2018 (UTC) I am unable to delete pages, but be assured that individuals such as Cloudy176 will delete the pages when they are able to. Edwin Shade (talk) 17:22, January 17, 2018 (UTC) h regarding User:ArtismScrub/pics, yeah you can keep adding endlessly, it's not like those pics will have anywhere else to go soon ArtismScrub (talk) 13:18, January 28, 2018 (UTC) My YouTube channel This isn't googology related by any means, but I figured this would be the best place to contact you about it since you seem like such a diligent contributor to this wiki and everything that happens inside it; I hope I'm not breaking any rules by posting here. I just wanted to know, since you seem to have discovered my YouTube channel not that long ago, what did you think of my more recent content on it? As in not the random Windows videos I posted back when I was a kid and had no idea what I was doing. Cookiefonster (talk) 03:27, January 31, 2018 (UTC) :You aren't breaking any rules, rest assured. Now as to what I think of your recent content, well, to be honest I barely know what Homestuck is, whether it be a show or a video game, and I'm not familiar with Snow Halation, though it appears to be a popular piece of music. I'm sorry, but I really haven't the needed knowledge of up to date pop culture to really evaluate your channel and say whether or not I think it's content is relevant. But, from what I've seen so far I'd say you have a unique style to your content, which is uniquely, well, you. I mean, true, your early videos may not be the best quality, but such videos as your recent one entitled Every Maroon 5 reference in SiIvaGunner albums (as of January 2018) seem to show you put a lot of time into the things you do, and I think some people would appreciate that. :I don't want to cause offense, but your channel isn't really the type of channel I'd subscribe to, (pardon me if I offended you). Still though, I think that no matter the content a person can always appeal to a select group of individuals. As a pretty bizarre example of this just check out Benjamin Bennett, whose repetitive videos are so strange I can see why he has over 150,000 thousand subscribers. Edwin\(\text{ }\)Shade\(\text{ }\)TalkCookiefonsterContributionsCookiefonsterBlog\(\text{ }\)PostsCookiefonster\(\text{ }\)04:04, January 31, 2018 (UTC)\(\text{ }\) ::Fair enough. I wasn't offended by all; I completely expected you not to know anything about the stuff I've done videos about. I was just really curious, since you seem to have looked through all of my YouTube channel to see all the stuff I've made. ::If you like thinking about complicated abstract things like you seem to, then you might actually enjoy Homestuck (it's a webcomic with video game elements, not a TV show). It's kind of a crazy story with a lot of issues to its writing and storytelling, and it gets kind of confusing to follow at parts and completely falls apart as a cohesive story near the end, so I don't know if I'd really recommend it, but it has a very engaging storyline and a stellar sense of humor so it might be worth checking out. Also, it has an enormous soundtrack that features some of the best music I've ever heard, plus huge amounts of fan music many people (including myself) have produced. ::As or Benjamin Bennett, I'm surprised I never discovered that guy until now. But I think I've seen weirder things on YouTube in all honesty. Cookiefonster (talk) 04:44, January 31, 2018 (UTC) Your latest blog post I really liked your last blog post! I hope you don't abandon this and that we can really go all the way up to \(C(C(\Omega_2 2+C(\Omega_2+C(\Omega_2,C(\Omega_2 2,0))^{C(\Omega_2,C(\Omega_2 2,0))^\omega},0),0),0)\)! (the limit of standard ordinal notation.) btw I am also learning TON right now,though on a more in-depth level,because I am writing a proof for the strength of the second system currently. Boboris02 (talk) 20:11, January 31, 2018 (UTC) :I don't intend on abandoning the blog post, in fact, I'm most likely not going to create a new blog post until I finish this one. Thank you for showing an interest in the post's completion and also for offering to help with the higher cardinals. There are some questions I have, but I am not yet at the point in my analysis where those questions need to be addressed. When they do need to be addressed however, would be it be best to contact you on your talk page or in response to your comment on my blog ? :Sure! I feel like I understand TON fairly well, especially the second system, so you can ask me if you have any difficulties. Either my talk page or the blog itself,it's fine.Boboris02 (talk) 14:51, February 1, 2018 (UTC) Don't worry Of course I can forgive you. Frankly, I'm not even sure whether to consider Depressed Edwin and Prick Edwin to be the same person. For all I know, you have split personalities. This only emphasizes the reason why I'm genuinely concerned about you (except now that you bring it up, I have two people to be concerned about). Don't panic, but at this point I'm questioning whether or not to consider you actually capable of functioning properly on this wiki. I'm not an admin, though, so who gives a damn what I think? Of course you're wanted here. Most of your badges might not be, but you can make a difference here. You just need to get your act together. Somehow. But seriously, maybe take some time alone. And, of course, get serious help. ArtismScrub (talk) 04:23, February 2, 2018 (UTC) :Thank you greatly ArtismScrub, I want you to know I care what you think, and I realize it may be best for me to take a break from blog posting and commenting until I get my act together. I don't want to be known as the Depressed Edwin or the Prick Edwin, but rather I just want to be known as the Nice Edwin. :) :So with that in mind, is there anything at all I can do to make up for what I've done ? Edwin Shade (talk) 04:36, February 2, 2018 (UTC) :: no, i understand entirely. you've already made it up by coming to your senses as always. and yes, i'm sure many of us would appreciate it if you took some time off. ArtismScrub (talk) 05:00, February 2, 2018 (UTC) :: Yes. Commit to never doing something like this again. Berating people for their issues/disabilities/weaknessess should be off limits. You get a pass this time, because it caught you by surprise, but there's really no excuse for you to do it again. Next time, the people here would not be so forgiving. KobLev (talk) 09:40, February 2, 2018 (UTC) I can forgive you, Edwin. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 05:43, February 2, 2018 (UTC) ::I, Edwin Shade, promise never again to berate people for their abilities, no matter the circumstances. I also promise never again to let my emotions rule me. Thank you KobLev and Cloudy176 for extending your forgiveness as well. Edwin Shade (talk) 15:09, February 2, 2018 (UTC)